Os Seus Cabelos Cor do Sol
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Uma nova vida para quem não tem certeza de que já tenha vivido. Um amor em silêncio que talvez precise apenas de uma chance. Presente de Aniversário para Akane Mitsuko e para Radamanthys de Wyvern. Yaoi Romance Radamanthys e Valentine


**OS SEUS CABELOS COR DO SOL**

**Presente de aniversário para Akane Mitsuko Adachi Sagahara Tange**

Fanfic de ShiryuForever94

ONESHOT

Em homenagem ao aniversário de Radamanthys de Wyvern

Iniciada em 30 de outubro de 2008

Terminada em 1º de novembro de 2008

Gênero: Yaoi/Romance

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada. Este é um trabalho de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

Fanfiction de conteúdo adulto, contendo relações homoafetivas masculinas. Se você tem menos de 18 anos, ou não suporta yaoi e relacionamentos entre homens, procure algo mais adequado à sua faixa etária e gosto. Aviso dado, poupem-me de flammers mal educados que tenho mais o que fazer. Quanto aos casais que costumo retratar, são do meu gosto pessoal. Se não gostar de algum, por gentileza não desmereça todo o meu trabalho por isso. Todos têm direito a seus gostos e preferências. Boa leitura.

**Valentine POV**

Faz algum tempo que moro aqui. Não foi bem escolha minha, mas de meu superior. É um belo lugar, embora eu fique por vezes bem perdido diante de tamanha construção.

Imaginem um castelo de pedras cinzentas que foi reformado para conter as modernidades necessárias como luz elétrica, sistema hidráulico, segurança e outras benesses. Até paredes recobertas com gesso e pintadas em tons de cinza ou branco nós temos por aqui.

São três andares bem cuidados, com lindos corredores com peças de arte, com pisos que ressoam os passos de nossos trajes de metal. Há bonitos lugares perto daqui e há até mesmo belos dias de sol e calor.

Mas hoje está chovendo e bastante. Um entardecer bem úmido e um tanto frio. Não me incomodo, sou do Cocytes, o inferno gelado e isso aqui é até bem agradável para mim.

De qualquer maneira, eu acendi a lareira e preparei um bom chocolate quente. Não sei ao certo que hora ele chegará.

Estou falando do homem a quem sirvo com devoção. Estou falando de meu kyoto, Radamanthys de Wyvern.

Poderiam indagar o que fazemos aqui, num castelo antigo nas Highlands da Escócia e eu posso explicar. Nosso deus, Hades, resolveu que ficarmos na superfície era uma boa idéia, não posso precisar o motivo. Talvez porque ele queira ter mais contato com a humanidade depois da última guerra santa, talvez porque num laivo de piedade tenha resolvido que ficarmos no meikai não era tão necessário assim já que não estão previstas novas guerras para tão cedo.

Faz um ano e meio que me mudei.

No começo achei tudo muito estranho. Estava acostumado com o céu avermelhado do meikai, com o frio cortante do cocytes e com criaturas grotescas e horrendas surgindo a cada canto.

Senti-me um pouco mais humano ao ver uma flor desabrochar e ao sentir o calor do sol em minha pele um tanto alva demais. Sou cipriota de nascimento e tenho os cabelos ruivos compridos que correm pelas minhas costas até a linha da cintura. Mantenho-os presos para que não atrapalhem muito, mas faço questão de soltá-los quando o Kyoto está por aqui.

Cuidado besta, eu sei, mas sei lá, parece-me que fico mais elegante com eles soltos. Talvez porque eu já tenha notado que ele gosta de ver meus cabelos balançando ao vento. Ele já me disse. Na primeira vez que vi Radamanthys sorrir.

Acho que foi nesse dia que me apaixonei loucamente por ele. E isso tem me trazido muitas alegrias e muito medo.

Não, não sou maluco. Apenas que depois de tantos anos no meikai, depois de morrermos e depois de voltarmos a viver simplesmente porque Hades assim o desejou, a perspectiva do que seja uma vida muda um pouco.

Agora eu prezo a vida e estou gostando da que tenho por aqui. Pela primeira vez sinto-me seguro. Seguro perto dele. Sinto-me realmente vivo.

Eu não tive uma boa infância. Eu sempre fui pobre e enjeitado. Corria pelas ruelas do Chipre quando a estrela maléfica de Hades resolveu seqüestrar-me daquela vida, nem sei se achei ruim ou bom.

Vi-me no meikai com mais um tanto de seres e conformei-me com a tranqüilidade de quem não tinha absolutamente nada a perder. Se fiquei assustado? Ora, um pouco sim, mas aprendi logo que eu era tão ou mais assustador que muitas das coisas que via no meikai.

Isso, em breves palavras, foi o que me aconteceu. Não é muito, não é mesmo? Não houve grandes acontecimentos antes de eu virar um espectro. Houve vários grandes acontecimentos depois que me tornei um espectro.

Fui escolhido e designado para servir ao Kyoto de Wyvern e achei que levaria aquela vida do mesmo modo como levara a minha vida terrena: sem maiores expectativas ou vontades.

Só que eu não estava preparado para o furacão inglês que Radamanthys era.

Um gênio mais insuportável que qualquer outro que eu já conhecera. Uma voz tonitruante que comandava sem dúvida alguma. E ele é impressionantemente educado. Como podia? Um general do exército de Hades, um juiz do inferno, um homem dotado da estrela maléfica da ferocidade com a educação de um nobre.

Ele não é bonzinho, não se enganem. Ele é feroz, assassino, perigoso e por vezes cruel. Seu olhar pode incutir medo em qualquer um e sua presença pode ser tão sufocante quanto fumaça tóxica.

O cosmo negro dele faz as almas gritarem de terror antes mesmo de ele aparecer. Um homem incrível.

Fiquei abismado. Depois fiquei impressionado. E então passei a admirá-lo. Dia após dia ele nos instruía, preparando-nos para uma guerra em que eu não enxergava sentido.

Não era importante. Ou talvez até fosse. Só que Wyvern não nos deixava pensar tanto assim sobre o assunto.

Como ele mesmo dizia, guerras apenas acontecem. Soldados lutam. Os motivos ficam para quem as ordena e manipula.

Um homem e tanto. Radamanthys de Wyvern não tolerava erros em ninguém. Muito menos para ele. Um homem perigoso justamente porque seu nível de exigência era absurdamente alto.

Várias vezes eu o vi atirar outros espectros longe com golpes impensáveis apenas por falhas que eu pensava nada significassem. Fiquei até um tanto assustado em como alguém podia ser tão maníaco.

Até que entendi que ele fazia isso para nos manter vivos. Guerreiros não possuem segundas chances. Se lutássemos, seria até a morte. Simples assim.

Bem, a tal grande guerra veio e eu morri.

Melodramático? Não. Simplesmente estou relatando um fato.

Lembro-me perfeitamente de como um cavaleiro chamado Seiya de Pégasus destruiu-me e lembro-me vagamente que o Kyoto veio recolher meu corpo e não sei se era minha alma já perdida quem queria tanto sentir que eu tivera algum valor, mas posso jurar que ele ficou triste com minha morte.

O que aconteceu depois? Bem, não sei ao certo como, nem onde, nem porque, eis que me vejo acordando num grande salão, com Hades ostentando seu ar alheio a tudo e nos explicando que eram novos tempos de paz e que teríamos novas vidas.

Sinceramente, entrei em pânico. Eu já tinha morrido! Para que uma nova vida se eu não vira sentido algum na primeira? Ou segunda... Eu já havia morrido quando a estrela maléfica me levou, não?

Bem, continuando.

Surgido do nada, bem atrás de mim, a presença inequívoca de Radamanthys.

- "Meu espectro de confiança."

Foi o cumprimento que ele me dirigiu. Lembro-me de ter ficado inteiramente arrepiado com o tom de voz dele. Grave, profundo e... Sexy.

Sexy.

Só eu para achar uma máquina assassina algo sexy. Mas acreditem, ele é... Oh, por Hades, como é... Imaginem um loiro de traços anglo-saxões com quase um metro e noventa de altura, um corpo moldado por batalhas e lutas e uma expressão de perigo ambulante?

Só isso? Não... Claro que não. Ele é muito mais.

Ele tem honra. Até o último fio dos cabelos loiros espigados e que voejam. Até o último brilho do olhar dourado. Ele tem olhos dourados! Não é incrível? Eu acho interessante e... Impactante.

Esqueci de mencionar que eu prometi eterna fidelidade a ele. Nem sei bem o motivo, apenas que achei que era o que devia fazer, quando de nossa primeira vida, assegurar a ele que eu morreria por ele. Mal sabia eu o quanto isso viria a se tornar verdade...

Então, depois de todo esse preâmbulo, acham-me insano? Isso porque não viram o brilho dos olhos dele quando está lutando, e vencendo. Ah, creiam-me, Radamanthys sempre vence.

No momento, estou esperando que ele retorne de uma missão um pouco perigosa. Certo. Muito perigosa. Ele foi recolher almas de uma guerra qualquer no mundo. Antigamente era mais fácil, elas iam direto para o meikai. Só que Hades anda tendo trabalho demais com os humanos normais insistindo em se matar por nenhum motivo decente e Radamanthys, Minos e Ayacos agora precisam, algumas vezes, ir recolher alguns retardatários.

Sinto falta dele.

Eu sei que ele nem sabe que eu existo. Bem, não como uma pessoa, entendem? Sei lá se sou uma pessoa na acepção mais normal da coisa.

Como se definir alguém que serve ao senhor dos mortos? Que tinha uma vida humana, mas que foi roubado de sua vida, jogado no meikai, vestido com uma súrplice que provoca alguns pensamentos nada delicados e que, agora, depois de já ter morrido por pelo menos duas vezes, consegue andar por aí no mundo dos "vivos" como se fosse alguém normal?

Meio difícil não é mesmo? Também acho.

Dou um suspiro sentido. Será que ainda falta muito tempo para Radamanthys voltar? Ele já está fora há quinze dias e, sinceramente, este castelo enorme nas highlands fica ainda mais frio e solitário sem ele.

Eu creio que ainda não me apresentei. Desculpem-me. Tenho alguma tendência a me perder em pensamentos quando falo daquele loiro. Sou Valentine de Harpia. Espectro de confiança de Radamanthys e, sem maiores delongas, apaixonado por ele.

Ele já deveria ter voltado. Vou esperar um tanto mais, ou talvez eu deva ir dormir. Ora, a quem quero enganar, enquanto ele não chegar, não pregarei o olho.

Já é quase de manhã  
Meus olhos não querem fechar  
Mas meu corpo está dormindo  
Quem me vê pode até pensar  
Que alguma droga  
Me deixou assim

O tempo vai passando e eu fico cada vez mais ansioso. Nem sei mais que horas são. Acho que cinco da madrugada.

Finalmente sinto o cosmo forte dele se aproximar e um sorriso idiotinha aparece no meu rosto. Droga, preciso me controlar. Ele não faz idéia de como me sinto e eu sei que para ele o dever vem antes de tudo.

- "Ainda de pé, Harpia?"

A voz dele. A grossa, masculina e séria voz dele. Por Hades, eu não posso deixar que ele perceba. Meu maior problema é não deixar que ele perceba o quanto eu o amo e admiro.

- "Como vai Kyoto. Há comida pronta, posso providenciar um bom banho e descanso."

- "Não precisava ter me esperado. Seus deveres não incluem bancar minha babá." Entrou marchando na casa e jogou o capacete da súrplice numa poltrona. – "Arranje-me agulha, linha de sutura e antibiótico..."

Fico imediatamente alarmado. Ele está ferido?

- "Não faça essa cara, não é a primeira vez que me arrebento numa missão. Se eu tivesse lembrança de minha mãe, acharia que ela teria comportamento parecido com o seu agora."

Vejo-o despir a súrplice na maior naturalidade e ficar apenas de bermuda colada.

Começo a conta até dez, talvez trinta, lembrando de respirar.

O motivo? Estão pensando que sou o que, algum eunuco? Que não tenho testosterona alguma correndo nas veias? Pois imaginem o que é para mim vê-lo de costas com a musculatura definida e poderosa, com o risco da coluna ressaltado na pele de um tom claro sem ser doentio. É preciso controlar meu cosmo ou ele vai perceber que estou mordendo meus lábios e praticamente babando ao ver as coxas torneadas, as nádegas definidas, os músculos das costas absurdamente fortes e... Por Hades. O que digo dos ombros potentes e dos fios loiros que alcançam apenas um tanto a mais da nuca dele? Masculino. Radamanthys é totalmente masculino. E eu vou ficar louco.

Eu não sei por que você jogou em mim  
Esse feitiço de anjo mau  
Me alucinou com o brilho de cetim  
De seus cabelos cor do sol

- "Valentine, dormiu em pé?"

- "Hein? Não, de maneira alguma, senhor." Droga, eu sou o que, um imbecil? Tenho que ver onde ele se feriu e... Ele se vira de frente para mim e eu vejo. Um imenso corte que vai do ombro esquerdo até o mamilo direito. Isso deve doer horrores! Não me parece muito fundo, mas não é um simples arranhão. – "Estava brincando com alguém que possuía garras como as minhas?"

- "Não precisa me chamar de senhor, embora você simplesmente ignore quantas vezes eu já disse isso a você. Digamos que foi apenas um pequeno acidente com uma foice. Eu vou tomar banho."

Vejo-o subir as escadas e recolho a armadura dele e deixo para outros espectros menores cuidarem, mais tarde. Há ainda alguns serviçais por aqui, mas não às cinco da manhã... Eles chegarão em breve. Preciso ir cuidar do restante. Pego os medicamentos necessários e tudo o mais e subo ouvindo o barulho da água. Separo as roupas escuras que ele sempre usa em cima da cama de dossel na qual meu Kyoto dorme.

Sei tudo sobre ele. O que gosta de comer, de fazer, como gosta de dormir. Eu adoraria dormir. Agarrado nele como um carrapato, de preferência.

E lá vai minha mente... Melhor mudar essa linha de raciocínio. Deve ser porque estou um pouco cansado, mas só de vê-lo, sei que vai surgir do nada uma energia nova. Não estou de súrplice, apenas de roupas normais, e prendi meu cabelo num rabo de cavalo baixo para não atrapalhar. Vejo-o surgir no quarto e seu olhar dourado parece permanecer um pouco mais de tempo do que o necessário sobre mim. Controlo-me para não ficar totalmente sem graça. Isso seria ridículo, não?

- "Está tudo pronto, Kyoto. Sente-se aqui, por favor, que eu darei jeito nesse ferimento."

- "Você sempre está com tudo pronto, não é mesmo? Por acaso dormiu?"

E agora, respondo o que? Que passei a noite inteira esperando por ele porque eu simplesmente preciso ter certeza que ele está bem? – "Não estou cansado."

- "Obrigado por ter me esperado. Eu não dou conta de costurar isso sozinho. E duvido muito que não esteja cansado, mas não vou discutir."

Diabos, ele sabe que fiquei acordado. Ele sempre sabe de tudo, com uma facilidade de me desnudar a alma que eu julgaria um horror se não me desse a estranha sensação de que ele se importa comigo. Estou divagando...

- "Ora, eu costuro. Não se preocupe." Radamanthys senta-se perto de mim. Por Hades, estar tão perto dele parece uma tortura fina. Estremeço quase imperceptivelmente ao sentir o cheiro dele. A loção pós barba dele que eu simplesmente adoro. Estou tão perto. Por que eu tinha que ter sentado na cama dele? Podíamos estar na mesinha ali do lado. Tarde demais para me arrepender.

Ele está tão aqui e tão longe. Não tenho direito de sentir o que sinto, não posso. Ele é um Kyoto, a máxima perfeição do império de Hades e, que sou eu?

- "Você está tremendo. Há alguma coisa errada, Valentine?"

- "Não, está tudo bem." Apenas que você me deixa louco de paixão e tenho que fingir não sinto nada. Bem, vamos adiante_._ Encaro-o por breves momentos e sinto que se eu continuar assim vou acabar doente, maníaco ou simplesmente morto por ele. – "Isso vai doer um pouco." Volto a pensar no que devo fazer, senão...

Todo esse amor  
Só pra me dar prazer, me iluminar  
Nem mesmo assim estou sorrindo  
E quem me vê deve imaginar  
Que algum vício  
Me faz sofrer assim

- "Há dores muito piores que agulhas na pele e sei que você sabe."

Não sei porque mas dessa vez há algo na voz dele. Paro de costurar para olhar para ele e quase enlouqueço ao ver que ele está perto demais. Os olhos dourados vibram de energia embora ele tenha ficado dias e dias em missão. Os cabelos dele, ainda molhados, são bonitos de ver e sei que são macios pois eu de vez em quando os toco quando chego com o desjejum dele e ele ainda está dormindo.

- "Por que diz isso, Kyoto?" Anos no cocyte devem ter me dado nervos de gelo.

- "Sou apenas Radamanthys para você. Estamos juntos há tempo demais. Simplesmente pare de manter essa distância como se fosse um criado. Sabe que não é."

E que diabos eu sou para ele? Arregalo os olhos um pouco e fico ali com a agulha na mão, quase terminando o que estou fazendo e descubro que estou ofegando. Por que ele tem que ter olhos tão perigosos, por que tem que ter lábios tão bem desenhados. Por que ele tem que estar apenas com uma toalha na cintura? Por que eu não vou de volta para o frio do Cocytes?

Eu não sei por que  
Você jogou em mim  
Esse feitiço de anjo mau  
Me aprisionou nessa paixão sem fim  
De seus cabelos cor do sol

- "Estou terminando." É tudo que consigo dizer. Um último ponto e passo pomada antibiótica e faço um curativo. Tocar nele é algo próximo de segurar brasa nas mãos. – "Está pronto."

- "Vá dormir. Está precisando."

- "Sem problemas. Posso fazer mais alguma coisa pelo senhor?" Minha voz está baixa, aos costumes, mas tenho a impressão de que meus olhos devem estar brilhando demais. Estou um pouco alterado hoje, deve ser a falta que senti dele.

- "Se me chamar de senhor novamente, e agora é sério, eu vou te bater."

Ele riu! Céus, ele está rindo pra mim! Eu já o acho estupidamente bonito com o jeitão insuportável dele e agora ele está... Rindo? – "Que foi?" Pergunto um tanto sem jeito e sei que estou corando. Diacho!

- "Você devia pensar um tanto mais em não tentar manter seu auto controle perto de mim."

Eu morri. Agora morri. O jeito que ele fala... O jeito que ele entreabre os lábios e sorri de canto. ELE SABE! Meu Hades, Pandora, Zeus, e todo o Olimpo, ele sabe! Esse filho da mãe sabe que eu gosto dele!

- "Não sei do que está falando, sen... Er, Radamanthys." Afasto-me de uma vez dele, indo para a ponta da cama e olhando para o chão. Estou pronto para ir embora.

- "Nunca se perguntou por que não namoro ninguém, não trago ninguém aqui ou porque não saio sem você nos momentos que por acaso temos livres?"

- "Eu realmente não..."

- "Nunca se perguntou por que escolhi você para vir morar comigo aqui e nenhum outro? Por que não arrumei uma namorada mortal, tive um monte de filhos ou simplesmente porque não vim morar sozinho?"

- "Radamanthys, eu..." Finalmente ergo os olhos para ele e sinto o cosmo dele afoguear meu coração. O que ele está fazendo? – "O que..."

- "Falando com você. Estou falando com você de um jeito que não lhe deixará dúvidas. Você é meu, Valentine. Se não sabia, agora sabe. Você é meu. Eu o escolhi e estive esperando por algum movimento seu. Algum sinal. Só que você se esconde de mim, o tempo todo. Então, eu não vou esperar mais."

Se havia alguma dúvida de que estou totalmente sem saber o que fazer, agora o calor em minhas faces e o tremor em meu corpo não deixam de explicitar minha confusão. Ele não vai esperar mais o que? Ele não está falando... Será?

E quem me vê  
Não pode adivinhar  
Que eu me entreguei  
Pra uma paixão sem fim

- "Radamanthys, eu não sei o que dizer." Balbucio feito um idiota fraco que não sou! Eu odeio ficar assim perto dele. Levanto-me da cama com o coração aos pulos e vou andando até a porta, vou embora. Preciso sair daqui.

- "Vai fugir de mim, novamente?"

Quando ele se moveu para a frente da porta? Quando ele parou tão perto? O que há nos olhos dele? O que há comigo e o que há com ele? Por que ele tem que ter esses olhos tão dourados e por que os cabelos dele brilham como raios de sol?

- "Não ia fugir." Minha voz está um pouco fraca. Eu me sinto fraco. Piora quando ele enlaça minha cintura e me puxa para ele, erguendo meu queixo e me fazendo fitar os dourados brilhantes dele.

- "Então fique."

- "Se é o que deseja..." Meu corpo esquenta loucamente quando me dou conta de que ele está apenas de toalha e que o peito dele está inteiro exposto e que uma das pernas dele está no meio das minhas e que eu estou nos braços dele e estou... Arfando... Estou perdido...

- "Fique por que é o que você deseja. Ou não é o que você deseja?"

Dessa vez arregalei os olhos e meu coração disparou de vez. Perdi-me nos olhos dele. Ele estava sério. Radamanthys não estava brincando. A mão dele que corria por minhas costas me fez arfar. O jeito com que ele me olhava me fez estremecer, novamente.

- "Não quero ir embora, nunca quis." Finalmente minha voz sai e eu corro os dedos pelos ombros dele e dou quase um sorriso. E eu nunca sorrio.

- "Ótimo, porque não o deixarei ir, nunca mais."

Abri minha boca para dizer algo mas... Os lábios dele sobre os meus impediram que eu fizesse alguma coisa além de gemer.

Radamanthys é meu amor. Radamanthys é meu Kyoto. Eu antes não via luz alguma, nem tinha esperança, até me apaixonar por ele.

Eu vivia no escuro até avistar um brilho dourado de olhos perigosos. Até poder ver o brilho da vida em certos cabelos cor do sol.

Eu te amo, meu Kyoto.

Não sei por que você jogou em mim  
Você jogou em mim  
Esse feitiço de anjo mau  
Me aprisionou nessa paixão sem fim  
De seus cabelos cor do sol

* * *

Nota da Autora: FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO QUERIDA AKANE! Eu sei que não ficou lá muito grande, mas eu ainda estou com tendinite, tanto que levei três dias para escrever a fanfic por mais que a idéia estivesse por aqui. Sabe o quanto eu te amo, não sabe? Então, que seu dia seja magnífico e feliz, que você possa sorrir muito e saiba que, você é muito importante para mim. Espero que tenha gostado. É uma fanfiction simples na qual não espero muitos reviews, pois sei que o pessoal não é muito fã de Radamanthys, muito menos dele com Valentine, mas eu sei que nós duas adoramos o casal e eu faço questão de lhe dar um presente com eles. Se mais alguém além de nós duas ler isso aqui, já ficarei contente. Temporada Escorpiana no Ar! Parabéns novamente e seja muito feliz, pois é do seu sorriso que eu tiro quase toda a minha inspiração para viver. Te amo. Beijos da ShiryuForever94.

A letra utilizada é do Grupo Zero, da música algum vício. Todos os direitos são de Guilherme Isnard e de sua banda. Sugerimos que ouçam a música deles, pois é excelente, mesmo se tratando de um conjunto antigo. São ótimos trabalhos. Se alguém quiser, pode me mandar MP que indico o site oficial deles. Obrigada se alguém ler e felicidades a todos os escorpianos.


End file.
